wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang
Wang (ワン, Wan) is one of Urama's Students. Appearence Wang Debut.png|Part I Wang Part II.png|Part II In Part I Wang has long black hair which is tied in a braid and wears a short sleeve white Chinese training button shirt with green line designs coming from the buttons on his shirt and sleeves. He wears a yellow obi which is tied in the right side of his waist, brown Chinese Pants and shoes with white socks. He also wears a pair of blue bracelets under both of his wrists with shins. In Part II Wang's Appearence, Wang has short wears a Chinese Pants and shoes with white socks. Background Paul Gekko Arc Wang is a Childhood Friend of Lan. Wang is second to none in Kung-fu skill. Urama took him as her student along with Lyon and Bastia. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by the Gedo Juubi, he and Urama and Bastia and Lyon found the town's sole survivor, Paul Gekko. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the four trained together. When Paul Gekko heard of Gedo Ten Tails' current locaton, he decided to unleash the Orochi against the Gedo Juubi, understanding Urama's and Bastia's warnings. Paul collapsed from battling the Gedo Juubi and woke up to see Urama battling it. Urama told him to take Bastia and run. Paul carries Bastia and saw that Urama has a scar on her cheek. Bastia woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Paul that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat the Gedo Juubi, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Paul promise to tell Bastia that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Bastia woke up and discovered the Gedo Juubi encased in ice and Urama's sacrifice. Basita told Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster it was Paul that encased the Ten-Tails. Lyon Vastia berated Paul for Ur and Urama's death and the five apprentices parted ways. Lan's Father found Paul Gekko roaming due to the loss of his Master. Lan's Father took him as his pupil. He then trained them in the ways of Martial Arts like his son did. When Paul Gekko saw the stranger that ressurected the Worst nightmare: The Body of the Ten Tailed Beast, Lan's Father managed to stop Madara and forced him to retreat and battled the Giant Statue. Lan's Father sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Lan teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. Part II Birth of Ventus Arc Lyon uses the Megamerge with the Biometal Model X, Model Z and the Model O, only to initiate a Eye of the moon program on the Yuki. Black Zetsu then revealed that he had made this function to have revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and that the she would dominate the Earth and Dens. Lyon convened with the heroes and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had been supported with Chaos energy and the Infinite Tsukuyomi can be activated. Lyonwas the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Tailed Beasts. Paul Gekko, Lyon, Lan, Bianca and Wang took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Black Plant-like Wizard's mad plan. Rai then helped Paul Ichijou realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Paul Ichijou ultimately aided Paul Gekko when realizing, with Rai's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and Lan had reached the central core, where they eencountered the Ten Tails. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Paul Ichijou defeats the Ten Tails, Wang uses the Ninjutsu, Shinto Laser to stop the Future Rogue by using the electricity beam that attacks the Dragon. But the Ten Tails used Chaos Control to attack the City. The Ten Tails uses Zeref Form to attack the City of Corcus. Paul Gekko and Ichijou defeated Kaguya and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the Ten Tails and sealed it completely into a Pickle Jar. Afterward, Paul Ichijou fell to the Dens and was presumed alive because Model J megamerged with him and was able touch on the ground gently. With Lyon monitoring the Yuki's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Lan and the others managed to stop the Black Zetsu and save the world from certain doom. Family *Urama- Guardian (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Fellow Student *Bastia- Fellow Student *Lan's Father- Fellow Student (Deceased) *Lan- Childhood Friend Gallery Wang Debut.png|Wang's Debut Wang Sprites.png|Wang Part I Sprites Wang Part II Sprites.png|Wang Part II Sprites Category:Characters